Late Night Cravings
by angel17712
Summary: Late Night cravings would drive any woman crazy, but Kim uses them to her advantage as she satisfies both of them. TK pairing.


Author- Angel17712

Last Updated- 8/1/08

Disclaimer- Y'all know the drill. I don't own PR or any of the characters, because let's face it, if I did, well...let's just say that there would have to be a late night version of it too. -grins innocently-

AN: This EVIL idea popped into my head one day and it got worse and worse as time went on. Then, one morning at around 3, I finally said "Screw it, already," because the images were kicking my imagination in the ASS, and wrote this. I was also up until around 7 am the same morning, so yeah. Due to encouragement from several people, namely PGW4Ever, Shawn, and Enigma, and all told me that they'd hunt me down, kick my butt and then kill me if I didn't post this, I'm posting this. I am also dedicating this piece to all of the aforementioned persons plus Rapunzl, who was awesome, and so were Kim, Shawn, Enigma and Liz. You all are great and I love you dearly!

* * *

She sighed and turned slightly in the bed, not wanting to get up for several reasons.

She sighed and turned slightly in the bed, not wanting to get up for several reasons. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she saw the first reason: it was nearly two in the morning, and she and Aisha were going to spend some time together later on. The other reason was that she was just too damn comfortable in the bed right now, her husband curled around her with one of his arms over her ever-growing belly.

Kim smiled to herself as she thought about that. If someone had told her four years ago that she would be married to and having a child with the man that she fell in love with as a simple teen, she'd have had them picked up and thrown straight away into the nearest asylum. As fate would have it, the sometimes evil thing that it was, she wound up running into Tommy when she was Reefside, judging a private gymnastics competition. She had stopped by a place called Haley's Cybercafe, and they had quite literally run into each other. Awkward didn't even come close to describing how tense it was between them. They exchanged the normal pleasantries before Tommy had asked if they could have dinner together that night, to catch up with each other. She had been extremely apprehensive and wasn't sure about going, but it seemed her brain had other ideas and the word 'yes' came out of her mouth before she could stop it. That night, they talked about how their lives were going; she grinned and laughed like a maniac when he told her that he had wound up becoming a Ranger again, this time Black. The fact that he'd gotten a P.H.,D, in Paleontology of all things, shocked her more. She told him that once she'd went to Florida, she had pursued her dream of making it to the Pan Global games, winning the gold medal for all but one of her events. After that, she'd decided to go to college at the University of South Florida, and get her degree in Business, minoring in Teaching. From there, she opened her first gymnastics school and everything just went uphill from there. Once she had finished telling him what was going on with herself, there was a bit of an awkward lull until the subject of 'The Letter' came up as a new topic. Unfortunately for her, that was something that no matter how much she didn't want to discuss it, she knew that it had to be. She explained what had happened; there had been no other guy, but that she had wanted him to try to move on with everything, and she had known that he would only do that _if_ he thought she was happy, so she wrote the letter and sent it off, her heart breaking even as she did so.

She remembered now, the look on his face when he heard that there really hadn't been someone else. It had been a look of sadness and longing, mixed with regret and a tinge of hope. He had told her that it was forgiven and in the past, making her feel as though an invisible burden had been lifted off of her shoulders and her subconscious. They talked lightly throughout the rest of the meal, and when he dropped her off at her hotel, she was suddenly thrown back to when they were at their spot by the lake, and he was as shy then about kissing her as he was now. He kissed her softly on the cheek, causing her cheeks to flame with red as blood rushed to the surface. They exchanged information and told each other good night, but not before he quietly asked her if she wanted to see him again. They met each other again and again for the duration of her stay in Reefside until it was time for her to go back to Florida, but she was contemplating moving back to California, but hadn't told him. She had found an old building that would be perfect to set up a new gym at, and there was a small house nearby for rent, making it almost seemingly impossible for her to not think about. Two months later, she had packed up everything she owned into a U-Haul truck, and was surprised to find Tommy at her new home, ready to help her move in. He asked no questions about why she hadn't told him she was coming back, and she told him later on, after they'd finished, that she wanted it to be a surprise. They began dating slowly and steadily for a year, both wanting to take their relationship with each other at a reasonable pace and not wanting to rush into anything. After close to two years of dating, he'd proposed to her at the same place that they'd eaten dinner, and after the shock had worn off, she'd happily told him yes. Several months later, they were married at a botanical garden, surrounded by their close family and friends, her dad gave her away and Aisha as the matron of honor, with Jason as the best man. After the reception and a night of sleep, he'd whisked her off to The Bahamas for a week-long honeymoon that had consisted of them leaving their hotel room only if they'd planned something; otherwise, they'd spent hours upon hours devouring each other and getting to know one another as intimately as possible.

Even though they'd been careful, she wasn't surprised when one morning several weeks later, she'd awoken to the feel of bile in her throat, making her rush into the bathroom and becoming best friends with the toilet bowl. She had wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before leaning back against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She began to count how much time had passed between that moment and the end of her honeymoon, solidifying what she already knew; she was pregnant, but how far along, she had no idea. She hadn't wanted to get Tommy's hopes up and be wrong, so she'd phoned in a call to Dana Grayson, who she'd been introduced to after she and Tommy had started dating again. She found a bit of a kindred spirit in her fellow former spandex wearing Pink Ranger, and the two became friends. Dana had an open spot available that afternoon and told Kim to come in then. She'd been a ball of nerves the whole morning and the early afternoon as she'd gone to work at the gymnastics center, heading off to see Dana around two. Once she'd gotten to Dana's office, she'd been immediately shown into an empty exam room and hadn't waited long before the OB/GYN in question soon came in and greeted her with a hug. Dana had asked her some preliminary questions about she'd been feeling, if she was sore or tender at all, and so on. After she'd answered the questions, Dana had confirmed that the urine test, along with the answers to the questions, confirmed that she was pregnant, a few weeks along at the very least. The ball of nerves had dissipated only to be replaced by happiness before that was replaced with a slight feeling of dread; what was she going to tell Tommy? They'd discussed having kids before, but she didn't know how soon he wanted them. She forced herself to not think about what he would say and listened to what Dana was telling her, taking the prescription for prenatal vitamins and promising to get it taken care of and setting up an appointment to come in again several weeks from then. She left the office in a bit of a daze, unsure of what to do or how to tell her husband that they were going to have a baby.

She smiled as she remembered the look of happiness and pure joy that had been on his face when she had told him that she was pregnant, making her know for sure that her fear was for naught. Here they were now, six months later, and she couldn't fall asleep no matter what she did. She'd awoken nearly a half hour before to go to the bathroom and since returning to bed, her mind had continued to run along of its own accord, making her want nothing more than to just pass out so she didn't look like she'd been kept up half the night already from the baby that was growing inside of her. Her stomach growled slightly, and she moaned quietly, really not wanting to get out of bed. She looked over to the love of her life and studied him. His facial features were relaxed in his sleep, with a slight smile playing on his lips. She wasn't going to waken him with her insane cravings, which at the current moment, she wanted broccoli with caramel dip, making her shake her head. She _detested_ broccoli with a passion; there was no way that she was going to eat that. It seemed as though the baby had other ideas, for it moved slightly, as if to say, 'I could care less if you like it or not, I want me some trees.' She suppressed a groan before slowing moving Tommy's arm that was resting over her stomach, gently making sure that his arm was resting on the bed before heading downstairs to their kitchen and flipping on the canned light over the sink, glad for small amount of light that it provided without blinding her. She blinked her eyes several times as she walked over to the refrigerator and opening it, her gaze falling immediately on the chocolate syrup that was on a shelf and the picture of the ice cream sundae on the front making her salivate. Her cravings seemed to agree with her, making her open the freezer and pull out a gallon of vanilla ice cream and grabbing the chocolate syrup before shutting both doors. She placed her contents on the bar before grabbing an ice cream scoop, a bowl and a spoon before putting some ice cream into the bowl, pouring the syrup all over it with a happy and slightly tired smile.

--

In his sleep, Tommy moved to throw his arm around his wife, but found nothing but an empty space where she'd previously been. Opening his eyes blearily and turning on a small night lamp, he saw that she wasn't there. He knew she wasn't in the bathroom, and a second later, sounds reached his ears that were coming from downstairs, making him shake his head. He threw off the covers before going down the wooden steps as quietly as possible to find her sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of ice cream with plenty of chocolate syrup.

"Do you want some ice cream with that syrup?" he asked with a grin.

Her head snapped up from her cold treat to see her handsome, standing by the stairs in only a pair of boxers, his hair tousled from sleep, and damn if it didn't make her want him. She gave him a grin in return, an idea forming in her head as she beckoned for him to join her. "Nah, I'm happy with what I got," she replied as she took a bite, a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she licked the spoon clean.

He made his way over to her, struggling to suppress a groan. They had bought tons of books on being pregnant and having a baby, and most said the same thing: when the mother-to-be entered the end of her second trimester, it was difficult to have sex and for it to still be pleasurable for both parties. Not wanting to be only on the receiving end and he also didn't want to risk sending her into early labor by making love to her, he had firmly refused her advances a week ago, which was something that he'd never done before. Surely there was no way that she could know that she was killing him. He sat in the chair nearest to her, watching her eat.

She grinned to herself as she licked the spoon, knowing full well what she was doing to him. A week before, he'd been getting out of the shower, and upon seeing him in nothing but a towel, her body had responded and she had wanted him so badly, it almost hurt, but he'd refused, telling her that he didn't want to risk anything. 'Payback's a dish best served cold, and by the time I'm through with you, Thomas Oliver, you'll be dying for me to fuck your brains out,' she thought evilly. She dug the spoon into her bowl and bringing some of the cold concoction to her lips, she purposely let a bit drip onto her chin. With her other hand, she reached up and swiped at it to clear it away before slipping her finger into her mouth to give it a long suck and moaned softly, hearing him let out his own quiet moan. "Something wrong, handsome?" she asked innocently as she ate her ice cream.

When she'd put her finger into her mouth, he'd shut his eyes, hoping to block out the image of her pert, pink lips pursing around her finger, but then she had moaned, and he'd very nearly lost his mind then. That was the noise she made when he was driving her insane, when he was making her go crazy with need, and now, she'd moaned like that, and it almost seemed like she was doing it on purpose. 'She wouldn't do that, she knows that we can't do anything,' he fervently told himself. He opened his eyes and shook his head firmly. "Nope, I'm fine," he told her, shifting slightly in his seat to try and hide his growing problem.

She grinned when she noticed him try to move so she wouldn't know how she was affecting him, but after knowing him for so long and dating him for two years after she'd come back to California, she knew better. He wanted her badly, but she knew that she'd have to keep working if she wanted to get him where she wanted. "Want some ice cream?" she asked with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded his head and moved his chair closer to hers. "Sure," he answered before trying to take the spoon from only to have her pull it out of reach.

"Uh uh. I want to feed it to you, as corny as that sounds," she replied with a grin. She made sure to scoop quite a bit of both the ice cream and syrup on the spoon, knowing what she was going to do. She lifted spoon toward his mouth and ever so slightly, just enough so he wouldn't notice, she angled the spoon, making some of the ice cream and chocolate syrup fall off and hit his chest and causing him to jump. She continued to move the spoon till it reached his mouth and his lips parted to take the spoon in. "Sorry, I got some on you," she said, trying to sound sheepish.

"Don't worry about it. It's only a little bit of ice cream," he responded. She made a grab for the napkins before he could and made to begin cleaning up what she'd done.

"Here, let me," she replied, hastily reaching the napkins before him. She stood and looked at him, noting that he nodded his assent and making her grin inwardly. She placed one hand on each of his shoulders before swinging one leg over his and straddling his, making him swallow hard and his hands coming up to rest on her hips.

"Beautiful, not that I don't mind holding you, but I thought you were just cleaning up the ice cream."

"Oh, I was. I mean, I am, but I just figured that it would be easier to see if I was eye level with it, you know?" she asked innocently, making him nod slowly. Before he could stop her, she began to move the hand holding the napkins toward the ice cream, but instead, she lowered her mouth to the quickly melting substance, starting from where it had began to trail down to his abs and worked her way up. She felt him tense and grinned to herself. She knew he was starting to lose the enormous amount of self-restraint that he had, making her cheer. When she was nearly done, she purposely suckled on his chest, this time earning a long groan from him.

When she'd straddled his legs, he'd entertained the thought that she knew what she was doing to him and just didn't care, but he shook his head inwardly, not thinking that she would do that. However, when her head descended onto his chest and her tongue and mouth began to lick and suckle at him, he knew without a doubt in his mind that she knew damn well what she was doing to him, and he knew that she liked that she was in control. The suckling on his chest had surprised him, making him groan aloud. He could have sworn that he felt her lips form a grin but when she raised her head, she had on the best poker face he'd ever seen. 'Note to self, never play any kind of betting games with your wife unless you want to have your ass kicked.'

"Are you okay, Tommy?" she asked with a straight face, knowing full well and feeling that he wasn't. She was willing to bet that he knew what she was up to, and she didn't give a damn, so long as it got him where she wanted him, hard and inside of her, making her his again.

He let out a sigh. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Kill you? Nope, wouldn't dream of it. Now, if you asked me if I was trying to drive you insane, the answer would be hell yes. How am I doing so far?" she asked sultrily, her lips descending upon his for a quick kiss.

She pulled away, intending to only drive him even crazier, but he had other ideas. One hand went to the back of her head, his fingers entwining themselves in her hair while the other rested on her arm. He kissed her greedily, tasting a mixture of the ice cream, syrup, strawberries, and something that was uniquely Kim in the kiss. His lips parted hers expertly and he wasted no time in letting his tongue duel with hers. The moan that escaped from her had him crashing back down to reality. He pulled away from the kiss and to his despair, he saw the look of raw lust in her eyes, along with her bruised lips and flushed cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers, their breath mingling. "Kim, please stop."

"Why should I? It's not like you're not enjoying it," she whispered before beginning to peck kisses at his jaw, moving steadily down his neck.

He let out a groan. "Because we can't. You know that."

"No, we can make love, screw, fuck each other silly, do the horizontal tango, whatever you want to call it; we can do that as much as we want. So it's not can't, you just _won't_," she said matter-of-factly before nibbling on his neck.

A small whimper threatened to burst forth as she continued her torture to his neck. "It's both, and it's not that simple. Don't think that this is easy for me, because it's not. You're driving me out of my mind."

"That's good to know. So then there's just one question to ask," she told him as she raised her head to look at him.

"What's that?" he asked warily, almost afraid of her response. He soon felt her breath on his ear, followed by a question.

"Do you want me?"

What?" he questioned, shock apparent in his voice.

"I said, do you want me?" she repeated in a whisper.

"Yeah, but—"

"Then shut up and take me already, Handsome," she purred in his ear, her hand slipping down to cup him through his boxers, and this time, he let out the most sensuous noise she'd ever heard before slamming his lips down onto hers in a fierce kiss, staking a claim on her lips forever. Her mouth opened obligingly to let his tongue caress hers, making her let out a small whimper. His hands were touching her everywhere, it seemed, and somewhere in the back of her head, she could feel the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing being undone. She made to push it off, but he broke off the kiss, pushing the shirt back so he could see the rounded globes.

"Leave it on," he growled, making her thighs tremble in response. Before she knew it, he had the bowl of ice cream in one hand and was using two fingers on the other and had put some on her chest. "Payback's best served cold right?" he asked with a smirk before lowering his head to her breast.

The second his mouth closed around the coral colored peak, she cried out, her hands moving to clutch at his head. She felt him literally grin as he continued to lave and suck at her breast, intending on doing the same thing to her that she had done to him. When he had finished with the first breast, he switched to the other, his hand coming up to caress the one that his mouth was currently sucking on as though his life depended on it, and damn if she didn't want him.

The keens and whimpers that she was letting out only encouraged him and told him what she wasn't saying in words: the tables had turned, and now she was the one being driven insane. He pulled away from her chest to look at her, seeing that her head had fallen back and her eyes were closed, but she brought her head up to meet his eyes then. A whimper escaped her throat the next second when she felt him caressing her through her thin underwear.

"Tommy, please."

"'Tommy, please' what?" he asked mockingly, knowing full well what she wanted. "What do you want?"

"I want…..no, I need you, please. I need you inside of me, now," she whispered, coming close to begging, which was something she never did.

He smirked at her before nodding. "Stand up for me?"

"What? Why?" she wanted to know confusedly.

"Just trust me?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, but managed to stand up as he asked. He raised his hips far enough to pull down his boxers far enough to kick them off and just managed to stop her from beginning to remove her underwear. "Let me….?" he questioned, knowing she knew what he wanted.

A moan escaped her throat and she nodded, taking a step so she was closer to him. His hands pushed the shirt to the sides as they came to the waistband of the thin underwear she was wearing, pulling down gently. He slowly pulled them further, brushing her sex as he did so, making her whimper slightly and glare at him. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Might be, but you love me for it," he answered with a grin as her underwear fell to her ankles and she stepped out of them, wasting no time in straddling him again. Her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself before she sank down onto him, making them both gasp. Even though it had only been a week, it had felt like it was their first time with each other again. Her inner walls were convulsing slightly, forcing him to hold back so he didn't lose what little self control he still had.

Her eyes connected with his and he nodded, silently telling her that it was okay to move. She slowly began to move up and down on his hardness, both of them groaning. His hands went to her hips to help steady her, helping her to do as she wished. She looked at him, her eyes asking him without words to move with her, both of them needing a release. He gave a short nod, and began to thrust into her as she came down on him. A thin sheen of sweat started to appear on both of their bodies as they continued to make love to each other.

He knew that he was close to his climax, but he wanted her to come before he did. Reaching in between them, his fingers found her clit and strummed at it, making her body jerk as she came, her inner walls clenching tightly around him and triggering his own climax as he called her name. Her head rolled back as she rode out her orgasm and let it wash over her. When her body relaxed, she lifted her hips enough so when she came back down, she was only straddling his legs and he wasn't inside of her. For a few moments, they just sat there, letting their breathing even out before Kim broke the silence.

"I didn't know you had a kinky streak," she said with a grin.

"The things you don't know about me yet, Beautiful, could fill a book," he responded with a cheeky grin.

"Same goes for you, too," she replied. "Think maybe we should go back to bed?"

"That depends. Do you want to?" he asked with a smirk, knowing she didn't want to.

"No. I'd much rather stay right where I am, thank you very much," she retorted before wiggling and making him groan.

"I really think you are trying to kill me."

"Me? Nah, never. If anyone's trying to kill anyone, it's the other way around."

"If you say so, Beautiful. If you say so." He smiled as he held her close, feeling better than he had in awhile and happier than ever.


End file.
